


A Beautiful Night to be Taken Advantage of

by Princess_Piggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Piggles/pseuds/Princess_Piggles
Summary: Kiyo has a crush on Redd and goes to bed with him, knowing it's a scam.
Relationships: Tsunekichi | Redd/Other(s), Tsunekichi|Redd/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 12





	A Beautiful Night to be Taken Advantage of

The dingy boat is cluttered and unstable, but every time it comes to town, Kiyo finds himself descending the clattering staircase to look at the variety of wares for sale. He knows a lot of it is worthless, but it’s not really the art he comes for. Pieces that pass as legitimate go to the museum, though they certainly only pass, pieces that don’t decorate his walls, much like their merchant decorates his thoughts. 

“Hey Cousin! It’s good to see you again!” Redd’s slimy smile twists his face as he steps back to let Kiyo pass, “We got some new stuff in! Maybe you want to look at one of these paintings? I don’t wanna twist yer arm, but the paperwork to get this one through customs was a nightmare! I can’t wait to see the back of it!” He gestures to Ophelia. 

Kiyo’s eyes flick over the unconscious girl’s features, it’s a charming painting, delicate, ethereal, and it’s close enough to real that Blathers will accept it. “Perfect! I’d love to take her!” 

“Cousin, I know you’re generous, but I haven’t even told you the price!” Redd’s laughter echoes through the room and his hands rest on his apron. 

Kiyo feels his face heating up under his mask and gives the swindler an honest smile, “It doesn’t much matter what it is, we both know I’ll pay.” 

Sensing an opportunity, Redd advances, sliding up close to him, “Why do you spend so much on this art anyway?”

Kiyo’s breath hitches in his throat and he looks away, “Perhaps I’m just a collector?” 

Redd smirks and rests a hand on Kiyo’s hip, “Ah- ah, Cousin, no lies. Word gets around, you know? I know you only try to donate certain ones to the museum, and I know you pick the closest ones, so what’s going on?” 

Kiyo wonders how he’s supposed to breathe with Redd standing so close to him, let alone actually answer the question. He stammers out a noncommittal sound, but is cut off when Redd steps closer yet again, this time nearly pressing their chests together. Kiyo looks everywhere but down, frantic to avoid his piercing gaze. Despite nearly towering over the other man, Kiyo wasn’t sure he’d ever felt smaller. 

“Not gonna answer me?” Redd grins wider, resting his other hand against Kiyo’s waist. “That’s okay, Cousin. I see how you look at me… I’ll tell you what,” he reaches up and guides Kiyo’s face back to him, “Come back after closing time- I’ll show you a good time…” 

Kiyo gulps and nods faintly, stumbling slightly away when Redd moves back. He mumbles agreement and exits the boat, thinking about Redd’s sinister, intoxicating smile. He sees the malice, of course, he always does, that’s what’s so appealing. 

Kiyo crosses the island and begins preparing for the encounter. He knows Redd has a scheme, but it could involve anything, so he decides to prepare for a date properly, just in case. 

After soaking in a warm bath and conditioning his hair, Kiyo unplugs the drain and turns on the shower. He shaves and exfoliates quickly, allowing his thoughts to drift. Redd cornering him in an alley, pressing up against him, catching him out in a tight skirt and lifting- 

“Oh dear,” he chuckles, looking down at his newly erect cock, “I suppose I ought take care of this first.” 

His practiced fingers encircle his dick and he drifts more firmly into the fantasy. Redd behind him, pulling down his pants in the same motion as bending him over. Being under the table sucking on him while Redd makes business deals. The flurry of images and ghost sensations is more than enough to have him quickly cumming over his hand. He washes the mess away and finishes the shower. 

Choosing an outfit is more difficult, he’s always presented as relatively masculine to see Redd and there’s no need to change that, but which sort of thing to choose? His uniform won’t do, the affair is too risky… He tries on several options and eventually chooses something ornate, but practical. A black silk shirt with ruffles down the front, tucked into plain black breeches, tucked into knee high black boots with a low heel. He plaits his hair back, applies makeup, then dons a black privacy mask to complete the aesthetic. 

Walking back across the island, Kiyo looks around, it is, inarguably a beautiful night. A clear sky, twinkling stars, a bit of wind, all in all, a delightful night to be taken advantage of. 

“Hey Cousin,” Redd greets him brightly in front of his boat, his gleaming smile harsh in the dim lighting. 

Kiyo nods, smiling behind his mask, “Hello.” 

“Come on, I’ll take ya to the place I’m stayin’ tonight,” Redd offers his arm, and smirks when Kiyo takes it. A fool who loves to be led, well, perhaps tonight would teach him a lesson. 

Kiyo follows closely, focusing on the heat of the point of contact. Redd’s arm is firm, relatively muscular, and it feels as though his skin is burning him through his shirt, though Kiyo suspects this is likely only arousal. 

They soon find themselves at a small inn, one with quite a reputation, quite suited to Redd’s line of work. Redd unlocks the door to a room and pulls Kiyo inside by the hand. He stretches languidly, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt, then reaches for a bottle of sake from the small refrigerator. 

“Make yourself comfortable, Cousin,” Redd smiles, relaxing down into a chair and opening the bottle. “Want a glass or ya okay with drinkin’ after me? We are like family.” He laughs lightly after his oft repeated phrase. 

Kiyo sits down on the floor next to him and nods, “That’s quite alright.” 

“You’re that kinda guy, huh?” Redd laughs again, the edge hardening, “Okay with anything?” 

Kiyo’s eyes widen and he gulps, wondering how many times a day Redd could make him feel like his heart was beating out of his chest before it actually happened. 

Redd leans forward and pulls Kiyo’s mask down, then holds the sake to his lips and tips the bottle up. The burning liquid fills his mouth and Kiyo swallows, starting to shift back for a break, but pauses when Redd shakes his head. 

“No no, stay here. Keep drinking,” Redd wonders if Kiyo will let him do this.

Kiyo’s obedient nod is nearly imperceptible and he swallows another mouthful, then another. The alcohol is strong and his tolerance is relatively low. He keeps drinking. 

“There now, that’s your half gone,” Redd chuckles, taking a swig himself. “You still with me, Cousin?” 

Kiyo smiles broadly, blushing more because his mask is down and nods, “Strong stuff.” 

Redd nods then leans over top of him and presses their lips together. Kiyo freezes, uncertain of how he’s supposed to react to getting what he desperately wants with no further discussion. He sighs with relief when Redd continues to lead. He feels his cheek cupped and face pulled closer, then the hand trails down his throat and begins unbuttoning his shirt. Rough fingers play lightly over his nipples briefly, then the hand slides down further as Redd changes position to be more firmly on top of him. 

“Relax,” Redd breathes against his ear, reaching to unbutton his pants, “I’ll take care of you.” 

The implications make Kiyo shiver and he spreads his legs obligingly once Redd has his pants appropriately positioned. The alcohol makes everything fuzzy and he decides not to keep track of what’s happening all that closely. Redd makes short work of the rest of his own clothes and guides them over to the bed. He grabs a bottle of lube from a bag beside the bed and pushes Kiyo to bend over it. 

His world becomes soft, the blanket against his cheek and chest, the mattress under him, and Redd’s hands, surprisingly gentle, working him open. 

“I love you, you know,” Kiyo slurs, chuckling slightly over the absurdity of the comment and his absolute sincerity. 

“Of course you do,” Redd laughs, “Love you too, Cousin.” It wouldn’t do for someone like him to consider what sort of person allows themselves to be this vulnerable, so he doesn’t. They each have their roles to play. 

Kiyo knows it’s a lie, but he wants to be lied to. “Say it again?” he requests, wondering where the knowing ends. He knows Redd is lying, Redd knows he knows Redd is lying, he knows Redd knows he knows Redd is lying… 

“Alright,” Redd pushes inside him, moaning softly and reveling in the tight heat. “I love you, Kiyo. I love you,” him rolling his eyes at the transparent lie is clearly audible, but Kiyo smiles anyway. His love is totally genuine, including that Redd couldn’t and wouldn’t love him back. 

Redd focuses more on getting them both off, squeezing Kiyo’s hips and thrusting faster against him. Kiyo babbles his thoughts without restraint, a cacophony of skin against skin, punctuated with “I love you,” “It’s so good,” “Do whatever you want to me.”

“Oh, I will,” Redd mumbles to the last remark, and finishes inside him. He flops down on the bed and pulls Kiyo into his arms, sliding a hand between his legs to finish the job. 

He can see that Kiyo’s consciousness is fading quickly and keeps him close, “You’re alright. Just relax.” 

Kiyo watches Redd’s face as it starts to swim before his eyes, tries to mumble out his thanks for the night together, then sinks down into sleep. 

He wakes up several hours later with a pounding headache and a note on top of his now empty wallet, “You carry too much cash and trust people too easy. See you next time I’m in town, Cousin. -Redd.” He feels himself smile and comments to the empty room, “See you next time.”


End file.
